This description relates to managing an audio network.
Members of a household can listen to different audio selections in various rooms, yet each room does not need additional sources. Centralized sources such as a CD changer or a digital music player connected to a master device in a primary room can be accessed and controlled from slave devices in other rooms that are in communication with the master device.